


The Birth Of Little Ass Kicker

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Lorie doesn't exist, BAMF Carl, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Established Relationship, Glenn Just Wants To Stay Out Of The Way, Helpful Carl, Helpful Carol, Hershal Has Two Legs, Little Ass Kicker Is Born!, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Daryl, Panic Attacks, Rick Tries, Set In The Prison, helpful Maggie, non-graphic birth, pretty much everyone else is a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl woke up with shooting pain in his abdomen and almost unbearable pressure on his pelvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth Of Little Ass Kicker

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Daryl, Alpha Rick. Mpreg. Judith wasn't birthed by Lorie, Daryl is pregnant with her (Judith),  
> Daryl doesn’t die during birth  
> Lorie doesn’t exist.
> 
> Part of my Single Word Prompts series, but %%stands alone%%.  
> Prompt Given: Life  
> Enjoy

Daryl woke up with shooting pain in his abdomen and almost unbearable pressure on his pelvis.

Honestly he’d expected this to happen soon; with the pain running through the lower half of his body, almost like clockwork, all day. As if on cue, more pain shot down his spine, making him shiver. The pain he could handle. Daryl was strong, and if you didn’t know him, you’d think he’s an Alpha. It was the pressure, it was painful and just felt uncomfortable. He held his breath as another painful shiver ran through him. Damn, seven minutes; he was close.

Rick was still asleep next to him. Daryl couldn't find the heart to wake him, though, he had time. Didn’t he?

The pressure on his pelvis got worse as he tried to move. Daryl suffered through it as he got himself to a standing position. 

Daryl gasped when he felt the pressure on his pelvis lessen, and amniotic fluid ran down his legs.

‘Yep, no denying it now’ Daryl told himself. He was in labor.

A contraction made Daryl whimper in pain, falling to his knees at the side of the bed. Rick stirred but didn’t wake up. Daryl began to panic, he’d told himself he’d stay calm during this, but now that he was actually in labor he couldn’t help but panic. Daryl called out for Rick, clutching his stomach instinctively and protectively.

“Rick” Daryl gasped. When Rick didn’t answer Daryl started, slowly, making his way to his feet again.

“Alpha” He hated how weak and scared he sounded. Daryl slowly made his way over to Rick's side of their bed. They’d taken apart the bunk bed, cutting it on the ladder and sliding the two single beds to make one big bed. At the moment Daryl was hating that decision because now he had to painfully walk twice as far to Rick's side of the bed.

Daryl finally made it to Rick’s side, “God dammit, Rick wake up”, he said shaking Rick with one arm, the other still wrapped protectively around his stomach.

Rick hummed in response to Daryl shaking him, opening his eyes slightly. His eyes widened when he took in the way Daryl looked; he hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, he was flushed, and he was shaking like a small dog.

“Rick wake up” Daryl tried again, wincing when another contraction attacked his lower half, “It’s time”, He grunted through clenched teeth. 

“Daryl? Daryl… hey, what's wrong?” Daryl’s legs gave out again, so Rick kneeled in front of him.

“Daryl what's wrong?”

“It’s… Time…” Daryl gritted his teeth again. The contractions were getting closer, and stronger. Realization seemed to dawn on Rick; his eyes grew wider if that's possible.

“Really?”

“Woud’ I lie?” Daryl asked, his patience has been worn thin by the labor pains.

“Right. No…” Rick was obviously trying ,as hard as Daryl, to keep calm, “Okay, I’m gonna get Hershel-”

“Don’t. Leave. Me.” Daryl protested, looking Rick in the eye. Part of Daryl hoped that, even in this dim lighting, Rick could see the fear and panic in his eyes. 

“Okay…” He took that as a sign Rick had seen, “What’do I do?”

“I-I ain't gotta clue… Jus’ call Mags, she’ll get ‘Ershal’”

“Maggie!” Rick called, not caring that it was only two in the morning. Within seconds Maggie and a trailing Glenn walked through the entrance of Rick and Daryl's room. 

Maggie needed no instruction. As soon as she saw Daryl she ran out of the room, in the direction of Hershel's room. Glenn, on the other hand, stood in the doorway a few seconds, before coming back down to Earth, “Woah… okay. Do you guys need anything?”

“This thing out of me!” Daryl gritted out. Glenn chuckled before turning around to help Maggie, or do something else. Probably do something other than deal with a pregnant-and-now-in-labor Daryl, that’s Rick's job. 

“It’s alright Daryl. How close are the contractions?”

“Three” Daryl gulped, “Minutes”

\-- Later --

The labor progressed slowly for over an hour before the contractions started to speed up a bit.

“AHHHHH!” Daryl screamed, the contractions were tearing him apart. Tears flowed freely down his flushed cheeks.

Daryl turned to Rick, “Rick… please make it stop!” The pain making him whisper, “please please please Rick” He begged.

Daryl hadn’t registered Hershel being in the room until he spoke, “Alright ten centimeters. You’re ready” He looked at Daryl and Rick, both looking like two deer caught in headlights. Daryl looked at Rick with wide, fearful, eyes. Sensing the Omegas distress, Hershal left the room, saying something about coming back with supplies.

“What if somethin’ goes wrong?” Daryl internally cringed at the shakiness of his voice. He wasn’t some weak Omega they showed on T.V. before the world went to shit. Though at the moment, all he could think about was if something went wrong the baby could die, or he could die, or both. Dammit, he was panicking again, ‘pull it together Daryl’ He scowled himself. 

“Nothin’s gonna go wrong. Everything's gonna be fine” Rick tried to comfort Daryl.

Just as Hershel entered the room again Daryl let out a pained groan, “Need ta’ push” he yelled through clenched teeth. 

Thankfully most of the others had woken up by now or were heavy sleepers. Carol had taken all the children, asleep or not, to the library. She hadn’t wanted them waking up to Daryl's screams. Glenn and Carl had woken how they could, explaining what was going on, and informing the Alphas’ to go to the library with Carol for their own safety. 

“Go ahead I’m ready” Hershel said, sitting down in front of Daryl’s trembling legs.

####

The labor progress rather quickly from there. It had only lasted two hours, but those two hours were filled with Daryl screaming in pain, and Rick trying to comfort him. By the hour-and-a-half mark, Daryl’s voice was all but hoarse, and all other Alpha’s in the prison had to be locked in shower rooms, just to keep them out of the cell block.

“Alright Daryl, one more big push” Hershal instructed.

Daryl let out a loud animalistic shout before falling limp on the bed. Moments later a wail rang through the room, and the rest of the block, announcing the baby's arrival. Hershal handed the baby to Maggie to be cleaned and checked before handing the baby to Daryl. “It’s a girl” He beamed as he handed her to Daryl.

“She’s beautiful” Rick whispered. Hershel stepped out of the room, giving the new parents space.

“We did it Rick” Daryl said taking Rick's hand into his own, his other still holding their little girl.

“We sure did” Rick kissed the top of Daryl’s head, then his lips. “What should we name ‘er?”

“Judith?” Rick asked, looking down at Daryl smiling.

“Judith, I love it.” Daryl nodded, stroking the little baby hairs on her small head, “My little ass-kicker” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continues this with another story (not in the series), but I don't know... should I?


End file.
